And She'll Find Her Way Through You
by UselessDeadGirl
Summary: After Peter left her broken; she's no longer as strong as she used to be, she needs someone to carry her. I suck at summaries, don't hate me. R&R please and thanks and I will give muffins  not really. sorry.


**Hiya everyone! It's been awhile since I posted anything, not that you'd notice since I deleted everything. I know, crazy talk, but Frank (my laptop) died, well his hard drive did and the lovely Randy the Computer Guy fixed him, but everything was gone; pictures, music, stories, movies, TV shows, everything… I cried, a lot, because there were so many things on her that I can never get back, it's just upsetting. I saved all my music though, thank you YouTube for being a life saver, so everything is gradually coming back to my Frank. I don't have a website or anything for this yet, but keep checking my profile and I may have one for the future. Anyways, back to the story, sorry for taking up your time! **

**Title: And She'll Find Herself Through You  
><strong>**Rating: T (for language and mature content, slight mentions of self-harm and anorexia)  
><strong>**Pairing: Teen Wolf: Lydia/Allison**

* * *

><p>For the first two weeks since she was let out of the hospital, she didn't sit with anyone during class, and at lunch either her mother or father picked her up for a lunch date. It wasn't until the second Friday that Allison had shown up on her doorstep, holding a copy of the Notebook and a box of popcorn, extra buttery.<p>

"You know I can't eat that." Lydia pointed out. "It would mess with my diet."

"Who says you can't cheat just once?" Allison smiled and pushed passed her into the house.

They'd spent the night watching the Notebook, and a collection of other girly movies until she'd fallen asleep on the couch somewhere in the middle of A Walk to Remember and Allison had woken her up and pushed her sleepy ass up the stairs and into bed. They had laid in the bed, chatting quietly about stupid things, like boys, human celebrity ones, and makeup and a possible haircut for the brunette. She could remember feeling Allison's lips on her cheek just before she fell asleep.

She'd woken up before her friend and made it to the washroom in time to shower, do her hair and makeup and get dressed; making sure almost every inch of her skin was covered. By the time her friend had woken up, she had breakfast ready, consisting of eggs, bacon, pancakes, and fruit. She smiled at her creations proudly when the bed-headed brunette came into the kitchen.

Allison knew something was wrong, ever since the redhead was out of the hospital that she changed, drastically. Instead of being the extremely-confident-verging-on-conceited girl she'd been, she was now even terrified to be outside by herself. Even when someone was with her, she was constantly checking over her shoulder, looking for any sign of something unnatural. She'd shied away from her group of friends, from Jackson, from Danny, from Stiles and Scott especially. Allison had noticed how her makeup seemed heavier, like she was trying to hide something underneath it and her clothes were longer sleeved and opaque tights. Peter had ruined her, made her different, but not less, no, never less, just different.

It was a full moon when Lydia appeared on Allison's doorstep, wearing a long sleeved sweater, high waisted skirt, black tights, a long coat, scarf and hat. She looked terrified, and she didn't even need to open her mouth before Allison had the door open and invited her in. Lydia cracked a smile small and slid inside, leaving her coat and scarf in the closet in the hall. She had only been to Allison's once before, and tonight it seemed more comforting then she could remember.

"Cookie?" Allison's mother said, appearing in the doorway to the kitchen with a plate of chocolate chip cookies.

"Mom, you know she can't." Allison hissed, reminding her about Lydia's strict diet.

"Who says I can't cheat once?" The redhead smiled and took one from the plate, earning a large smirk from Mrs. Argent.

It was that night while they slept in Allison's bed that Lydia woke up screaming. The nightmares overwhelming her to the point of tears. Allison was awake only seconds later and urged her into the bathroom. And Lydia sat on the counter while Allison soaked a cloth in warm water. It was only when she wiped away some of the black streaks from her cheeks that Lydia turned her head quickly, making a curtain with her hair. The brunette used her pinky finger to pull the hair back, revealing the top of a scar that was usually covered by makeup. She didn't gasp or make any kind of revolted expression, she smiled and stroked it with her thumb and almost felt the relief wash over the smaller girl and a true, unforced smile cracked through.

Over the next few weeks, Allison could almost see Lydia shrink day by day. She'd finally started staying at school for lunch, but never sat with the group, always sat by herself and Allison always joined her, throwing apologetic glances to Scott. She watched her friend pick at her food until the bell rang everyday and never actually put any in her mouth. She watched as her clothes barely stayed up anymore and Lydia needed to pull her skirt up on more then one occasion throughout the day.

As every Friday, Lydia was standing on Allison's doorstep at eight o'clock sharp. This time, she was holding a bag of chips in one hand. Allison led her into the kitchen with a huge grin on her face; they poured the chips into a bowl and went into the living room. They watched stupid romantic movies and Lydia actually ate a couple chips. It was when Allison was filling up their glasses of pop that Lydia appeared behind her. She pressed her lips lightly to the brunette's, needing to push herself up on her toes to do so, but it was so light that it almost couldn't be considered a kiss. She then smiled as if it was the most normal thing in the world and whispered a soft thank you.

"Anytime," Allison smiled and followed her back into the living room.

It was that night where Lydia slept with her head on Allison's chest, and Allison never stopped her, she just let her fingers run through Lydia's hair and she kissed the top of her head until she heard the girl fall asleep.

* * *

><p>Scott had started to notice that something had changed between his girlfriend and Lydia Martin. He had never questioned their friendship, especially after what Peter did to the redhead, but now he was starting to think that there was something else going on. Of course he always squashed those thoughts, knowing that Allison was completely faithful to him. But the way she watched the other girl and the secrets didn't bother him nearly as much as the touches. Sometimes, she would touch the smaller girl's arm when they talked and let her fingers run all the way down to her wrist, or she'd sit at the table in the cafeteria with their legs touching under the table.<p>

The worst was the time neither of them appeared in the cafeteria for lunch. Of course, he'd left to go look for his girlfriend, and he'd found her, sitting in her car with Lydia. In the backseat, nothing completely awful happening, just two girls sitting in a car talking. But it was the way they were sitting, Lydia, stretched across the seat, knees bent over Allison's lap and his girlfriend's hand resting just above Lydia's knee.

And then came the kisses, nothing more then soft pecks on each other's cheeks, before class, after class, at lunch, after school, almost every time they were together. That's when Jackson started to notice, and then the rumors started with Jackson taking the lead.

When he asked Allison, she just laughed it off as stupid rumors and that she was being a good friend. Then they argued for the better part of an hour, until she stomped out, screaming that they were over.

* * *

><p>That night it was Allison looking upset on Lydia's doorstep and she let her in without a word. She supplied the large amounts of chocolate ice cream and listened as Allison told her everything about how Scott had told her that if she wanted to be a 'fucking dyke' then she should just fuck off, which she had snapped and screamed that he should pull his dick out of Stiles' ass and realize that their friend was hurting and needed someone to be their for them.<p>

This time, it was Allison's who followed Lydia into the kitchen while she was pouring their third glasses of wine. She almost dropped them when she turned around and saw the brunette standing there. It was only when their lips met that she did drop the glasses, ignoring the cool liquid and shards of glass under their feet, she made sure this kiss was more then a peck. She let her hands fall to Allison's hips while the brunette cupped her face. They sprung apart when they heard Mrs. Argent round the corner into the kitchen. She'd seen, but didn't say anything, only ushered them back into the living room and cleaned the mess.

That night, they lay in bed, Allison's hand drummed against Lydia's pronounced rib cage, her lips pressed to the girl's pale forehead whispering sweet nothings. Lydia was wearing a tank top and pajama shorts for the first time in a long time and Allison never said anything about the scars that covered her skin, the ones left by Peter and the ones that were intentional. Lydia dipped her head into the curve of Allison's neck and dropped a kiss to the skin.

The next day, Scott called just as they were climbing out of bed. Allison assured Lydia that she would be back for the rest of the weekend after she talked to Scott. Lydia had reluctantly agreed.

At Scott's, Allison had only just gotten out of the car, when Scott had the door open and was waiting for her. He wrinkled his nose when she came closer, he knew where she'd been the night before, but he didn't blame her. They hadn't ended on a very good note, so it was only logical for Allison to go to her only girl friend's house for the night. But the smell was overwhelming; the scent of Lydia was all over Allison, more then when they'd had their movie nights. But again, he squashed those thoughts with ones that made more sense to him, Allison was upset, so the girls had hugged and sat closer for comfort. They went upstairs to talk, but as soon as Allison opened the door she wanted to yell and scream.

Derek was there, with Stiles and Jackson, all lounging around the room as if they're was nothing wrong with that at all.

"I thought you wanted to talk, not have an orgy with your fucking pack?" She yelled. Jackson looked up, raising his eyebrows at her, Stiles sat with his jaw practically in his lap and Derek didn't even seem to notice. Scott shushed her and almost dragged her into his mom's room, where he crushed their lips together hard enough to bruise. She was about to push him away, his lips felt wrong, too thin and chapped, not soft or plump, but he pulled back, a scowl apparent on his face.

"You taste like her." He ground out between clenched teeth. She pushed passed him and walked down the hall, all the time feeling Jackson's smirk burning into her back.

She went back to Lydia's, where they spent the day lying in the backyard, bundled up, head to toe, watching the clouds blow over head. Lydia pointed out one that was shaped like a bunny and Allison laughed and said that it looked like a cat, which earned a pout from the redhead. She leaned over and pressed a kiss to where she knew the scar started on Lydia's cheek. The pout faded into a smile, which turned into a frown as soon as they reached Lydia's room.

Jackson was stretched out on the bed, his signature smirk plastered to his face. He took one look from their faces to Lydia's hand wrapped around Allison's wrist, and the smirk grew. Lydia instantly cowered back behind Allison.

"Well, well, well," He said, dropping his feet to the floor. "It is true."

"Fuck off, Jackson." Allison said. He just smirked before leaving the room, giving Lydia a wink as he passed.

It was late that night when Lydia stopped shivering; she stopped feeling scared, stopped feeling nervous, stopped being afraid. At the moment Allison's hand linked with hers for the first time, everything just stopped and she knew that she was safe and that everything would be okay. Even if everyone at school gave her disgusted looks come Monday, or if some of her friends didn't want anything to do with her anymore, it would be okay, because she had Allison.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, then, that felt good to finally be able to finish writing something. Literally, I have so many stories that I don't know where to go with them now, but I'll figure them out. For every ten I write, I only post like one or two, I'm kind of awful. But anyways, let me know what you think, if I made any spelling errors or grammatical errors, my apologies, I don't have a beta and I've proof read like eight million times and it's two in the morning. But I'm sorry if there is any. So review and I'll be a happy puppy and keep writing.<strong>

**I love you all.**


End file.
